All I Want
by Christa21
Summary: Satu kekurangan yang Tetsuya miliki tidaklah mengapa bagi Seijuuro, karena memang tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Pun dengan dirinya sendiri. #MonthlyFFA #DesemBerhadiah


**All I Want**

 **Akashi Sei** **j** **uuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fu** **jimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Satu kekurangan yang Tetsuya miliki tidaklah mengapa bagi Seij** **uuro, karena memang tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Pun dengan dirinya sendiri.**

 **~Spesial for Akashi Seijuuro's birthday~**

 **En** **joy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sei- _kun_ , selamat ulang tahun." Kata Tetsuya dimalam yang dihujani salju. Seijuuro tersenyum senang kemudian memeluk sosok bersurai biru muda tersebut erat.

"Ya, Tetsuya. Terima kasih." Bisiknya didekat telinga si _babyblue_. Tetsuya mengangguk.

Mereka hening sesaat, masih dengan posisi Seijuuro yang memeluk Tetsuya dan Tetsuya yang balas memeluk Seijuuro.

"Sei- _kun_ …?" panggil Tetsuya memecah hening.

"Ya?" Seijuuro makin menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Tetsuya, menciuminya kecil sambil menikmati wangi vanila yang menguar dari rambut dan tubuh si manis.

"Maafkan aku." gumam Tetsuya, terdengar menahan tangis. Seijuuro melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Tetsuya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Tetsuya? Bukankah kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun?" tanya Seijuuro bingung. Tetsuya menggeleng, namun tidak menjawab.

"Sei- _kun_ … maafkan aku.. _hiks_!" ulangnya. Kali ini tangisnya pecah, membuat air mata mengalir dari kedua manik indahnya yang redup tak bercahaya.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau menangis?" Seijuuro bertanya khawatir sembari menghapus air mata Tetsuya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sei- _kun_. Aku… _hiks_! Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan orang lain. Padahal ini hari ulang tahunmu… tapi aku malahan tidak melakukan apapun untukmu…" isak Tetsuya sambil meremas lengan sweater yang ia kenakan.

Seijuuro tersenyum lembut kemudian kembali menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang semakin menganak sungai tersebut.

"Tidak apa, aku memang tidak menuntut kau harus membuatkan apapun untukku, Tetsuya." Seijuuro mengelus kepala Tetsuya pelan, kemudian menepuk-nepuknya.

"Tapi aku ingin seperti yang lain… Aku ingin seperti Takao- _kun_ yang membuat pesta kejutan untuk Midorima- _kun_ , atau seperti Himuro- _san_ yang membuatkan banyak kue untuk Murasakibara- _kun_... Aku memang tidak berguna.. dan hanya bisa merepotkan Sei- _kun_ saja.."

"Sssth! Tetsuya, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu tak berguna atau merepotkanku. Kau tidak merepotkan dan aku bahkan tidak merasa direpotkan." Seijuuro mengelus pipi gembil yang kemerahan itu kemudian mengecup kening Tetsuya yang tertutupi oleh surai biru muda halus favorit Seijuuro.

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ , aku… _hiks_! _hiks_!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Jangan sampai Tetsuya stres hanya karena hal yang tidak begitu penting begitu." Kata Seijuuro menenangkan. Tubuh ringkih itu kembali ia bawa kepelukannya.

"Sei- _kun_ … _hiks_! _hiks_!" Tetsuya balas memeluk Seijuuro erat seiring dengan isakannya yang semakin keras.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi, Tetsuya. Tetsuya kan sudah bukan bocah lagi, jadi jangan menangis. Dasar cengeng." Ejek Seijuuro. Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya didada Seijuuro.

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ , aku sedih sekali karena tidak bisa menjadi seperti Takao- _kun_ dan Himuro- _san_. Aku hanya menjadi beban saja, Sei- _kun_ jadi harus mengurusku juga padahal Sei- _kun_ sendiri sibuk bekerja. _Hiks_!" ia melepaskan pelukan Seijuuro kemudian menutup wajahnya. Ia yakin ia pasti kelihatan jelek sekali sekarang.

"Tetsuya, bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan berbicara begitu? Apa Tetsuya mau kuhukum?" ancam Seijuuro. Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Tidak, Sei- _kun_." Bisiknya.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah agar tak berbicara seperti itu lagi. Tetsuya janji?" tanya Seijuuro sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji kelingking?"

"Um, maaf Sei- _kun_ , Aku janji." Balas Tetsuya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Seijuuro mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka kemudian mengecup pelan punggung tangan Tetsuya.

"Anak baik."

"Tapi, Sei- _kun_ …"

"Apalagi, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuuro agak kesal.

"Aku… tetap tidak bisa memberikan apapun untuk ulang tahunmu." Tetsuya menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya dengan wajah sedih. Wajah Seijuuro yang awalnya kesal perlahan melunak. Ia menghela nafas, berusaha sabar menghadapi istrinya ini.

"Kau bicara apa, Tetsuya? Kau sudah memberikanku semua yang paling kuinginkan. Dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu." Seijuuro memasang senyum sambil menatap Tetsuya penuh cinta. Ia mengelus kepala Tetsuya sayang.

"Apa yang sudah kuberikan? Aku tidak merasa pernah memberikan Sei- _kun_ sesuatu." Tanya Tetsuya bingung.

"Ya, kau pernah dan masih kau beri sampai sekarang."

"Apa itu, Sei- _kun_?" tanya Tetsuya penasaran. Seingatnya, ia belum pernah memberikan apapun pada Seijuuro. Jadi apa itu?

"Tentu saja, cintamu." Jawab Seijuuro sambil tersenyum teduh walau ia tahu kalau Tetsuya tak dapat melihatnya.

"Dan juga, calon jagoan kita yang kini tengah mendiami perutmu."

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

A/N : Spesial untuk event bulan desember dan juga ulang tahun kapten kita tercinta, Akashi Seijuuro. Happy (late) birthday, Sei! Semoga menghibur, terima kasih^^


End file.
